


回甘 Aftertaste

by Cunana



Category: Batman (Comics), DCU (Comics), Nightwing (Comics)
Genre: Gen
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-05
Updated: 2016-02-05
Packaged: 2018-05-18 10:17:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 637
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5924764
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cunana/pseuds/Cunana
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>有些东西只有在回味时能品尝到甘甜，而创口贴提姆小朋友承担了抠糖的职责！</p>
            </blockquote>





	回甘 Aftertaste

事情的起因是这样的：因为目前阿克汉姆不上不下的重建工作，布鲁斯不得不缺席那一晚的正义联盟季度晚餐会议，又名， _世界一流超级英雄的游戏之夜_ 。提姆确信布鲁斯在过去的十年里一直在找各式各样的借口逃避联盟的这项例行感情联络活动，比如他必须在那一晚识破小丑的新邪恶计划或是韦恩企业的新部门主管是否在挪用职权之类。而今晚，布鲁斯的理由是在阿克汉姆重建完成之前他没有心情陪一群穿着花花绿绿紧身衣的童子军玩猜词游戏，因此他绝不会出现在瞭望塔中，给任何人抓住他的披风让他打一局台球再走的机会。但是他的确需要有人替他把上次他“借走”的母盒放回瞭望塔的零重力保险库里。

于是，提姆双臂交叉，紧紧抱着那个存放有宇宙间最强大机器的真空钛合金手提箱，等待着布鲁斯开启传送射线，把他分子化再重组，然后丢到在同步轨道上的正义联盟总部里去。当然，他当然去过正义联盟大厅。但是他从没有去过瞭望塔。那是只有少数正义联盟正式成员才能享有的殊荣。这其实很好理解。因为瞭望塔里关押着各式各样无法被地球监狱机构收容的可怕外星罪犯，而且还保管着几乎所有不适合被存放在地球上的危险武器。他明白为什么联盟的成员们对瞭望塔的许入制度如此谨慎。这正是他之所以钦佩他们的地方。他们承担着常人无法想象的压力和责任，却很少得到理应与之匹配的褒奖。这个世界对他们的英雄实在太过挑剔——也许这就是为什么每过一段时间他们都会试着暂时放下自己所有的责任，竖起手掌发誓自己不会使用超能力作弊，然后来一场平常人的游戏之夜。

而他即将在今晚见到他们所有人。超人，神奇女侠，火星猎人，闪电侠，绿灯侠，海王……按照迪克的说法，他们甚至很可能会邀请他参加他们的游戏，来填补蝙蝠侠留下的空位——如果迪克不是在逗他玩的话。

提姆深吸了一口气，他感到自己的双腿都有点发软。他绝不是在临阵胆怯。他可是那个在关键时刻做出决定，穿上罗宾制服拯救了蝙蝠侠和夜翼的家伙。他是那个靠自己赢得蝙蝠侠认可的新罗宾。如果他是个胆小鬼，他可没办法保留这套衣服，然后给它加上一条裤子，不是吗？他只是觉得——只是——他即将去和世界上最伟大的英雄们见面，他总得做点准备。

他真希望迪克在这里。

他真希望他能不用这种问题去打扰布鲁斯。他不想让蝙蝠侠认为自己不够勇敢，或是不够自信。

提姆犹豫了大概两秒钟，然后还是开了口。“嘿，蝙蝠侠。”他说，腾出一只手挠了挠后脑，“有什么忠告吗？”

布鲁斯从蝙蝠电脑前缓缓转过头来，面无表情地看着他。“忠告？”布鲁斯的眼睛微微眯起，像是注意到了什么不寻常的东西，而这让提姆感到更紧张了。他忍不住开始思考自己是不是在做一件蠢事。但蝙蝠侠看着他，等待着他的回答，因此他还是说了下去：“你知道的，这是我第一次见到整个正义联盟。”提姆干巴巴地说，觉得有点喘不过气来，“我想知道我该做点什么？不该做点什么？也许你可以告诉我——我是说，你认识他们很多年了……”

“别带饼干去。”布鲁斯说，打断了他的话。

提姆张大了嘴巴。有一秒种，他相信刚刚布鲁斯开了一个玩笑。但是当他用半分钟仔细地钻研了一下布鲁斯波澜不惊的表情之后，他意识到布鲁斯是认真的。

于是他吸了一口气，结结巴巴地问道。“什么？”

布鲁斯彻底从电脑前面转了过来，正对着他，双手放在转椅的扶手上，摆出了一副谈话的姿势。提姆不确定这是不是一件好事。他甚至不确定自己是不是遇到麻烦了。

“这就是我给你的忠告。”布鲁斯的声音清晰且冷静，但他没有用他的蝙蝠侠嗓音，这是件好事。提姆觉得自己又能顺利呼吸了。“迪克在第一次去瞭望塔的时候带了饼干，”布鲁斯突然顿住了，似乎被什么东西阻断了思绪。他皱起眉毛，显得茫然且紧绷，几秒钟后他才继续说道：“我不认为你该犯同样的错误。”他的声音听上去有些生硬。

“他们不喜欢饼干？”这句几乎是下意识地从他嘴里冒了出来。提姆立刻后悔了。哦老天。他不希望他继续触到布鲁斯的神经或是怎么的。布鲁斯看上去不怎么高兴。

“这不是问题的重点。”布鲁斯的眉毛皱得更紧了一些。提姆敢发誓他已经从布鲁斯的嗓音里听出了一丝蝙蝠侠的苗头。这可不是个好兆头。几秒钟后，“迪克试图讨好他们。”布鲁斯垂下眼睛，低声补充道，“这是毫无必要的。”

现在提姆感到有些尴尬了。他甚至不确信自己该不该继续问下去。“呃……”他挪动双脚，交换了一下身体的重心，“是吗？”他真希望那束姗姗来迟的传送射线能立刻击中他，就算它还没有校准目的地坐标，就算他很可能会被传送到夏威夷的火山口——只要能继续这场谈话，他愿意承受任何风险。

他能想象一个和自己一样大——或者更年轻的迪克，端着一盘甜饼干在瞭望塔里上蹿下跳的场景。那是迪克。他聪明又足够可爱。没有人会不喜欢那个穿着精灵靴的小家伙。他叽叽喳喳，笑个不停，说着聪明话，对每一个人都友好得过了头。神奇女侠揉乱了他的头发，超人提着他的手臂带他参观了整个卫星。闪电侠分给他一块披萨，海王承诺会带他去骑自己的海马。他带去的饼干被一抢而空。正义联盟甚至邀请他加入他们的游戏之夜，因为蝙蝠侠正在一旁板着脸生闷气。

他完全能想象。他完全能理解布鲁斯为什么生气。

如果迪克的注意力在哪天突然转移到了某个新来的男孩身上，他一定会和那时候的布鲁斯一样心烦意乱。

但布鲁斯对当时发生的一切有着截然不同的看法。“当我们还是搭档的时候，迪克总是担心我会找到一个比他更好的人，然后替换掉他。”布鲁斯说，略显疲惫地撑住了额头，“或是因为他犯了什么错误就把他赶走，再也不允许他和我并肩战斗。”

“没错。他告诉过我。”提姆眨了眨眼睛，感到有些茫然，同时又有些局促。他意识到布鲁斯正在向他敞开心扉——从某种意义上来说。而且是关于迪克的。这让他更紧张了。“他说他小时候经常为此做恶梦，或者躲在房间里偷偷哭。”

迪克还抱怨说布鲁斯总是有意无意地搞出各种各样的新搭档危机，其中有一些他确信是布鲁斯在故意捉弄他。但是提姆没敢对着布鲁斯的脸把这些说出口。

“他总是有这些不切实际的胡思乱想。”布鲁斯捏住鼻梁，似乎他即将说出口的话对他来说十分艰难，“也许这是我造成的。我知道一直以来我都没能给予他足够的认可。也许这是为什么他和其他人在一起的时候总会显得更加放松。也许这就是为什么他想通过讨好我的朋友来确保我不会对他失望。”

提姆瞪大了眼睛。

布鲁斯从转椅上站起了身。男人巨大的影子落在他的身上，将他牢牢地笼罩在内。有那么一会儿，提姆感到自己的心脏在重重擂动，带动着他的手都颤抖起来。他开始意识到他其实一直和迪克有着同样的担忧。他担心他不够好，而布鲁斯会对他感到失望。但他怎么可能比得上迪克？而如果连迪克都担心自己不够好，那他岂不是应该更加担心？他陷入了一个越坠越深的循环之中。而他现在担心起布鲁斯在知道这一切后是否真的会对他感到失望。

布鲁斯叹了口气。提姆猛地抬起了头。“我希望你不会被同样的问题困扰，提姆。”布鲁斯说，把手放在了他的肩膀上。“你不用讨好任何人。因为无论如何，”布鲁斯加重了手掌的力道，“ **我都为你们骄傲。** ”

提姆眨了眨眼睛，颤抖着吸了一口气。“谢了，布鲁斯。”他说，感到有些头重脚轻，“这对我来说很重要。”

“我很遗憾我没能早些把这些告诉迪克。”布鲁斯低声说，他的神情几乎是温和的，“我从没有意识到我错过了什么，直到他离开的那一天。”他顿了一会儿，接着才用微不可闻的声音说道：“而那一天我才意识到我不再有说那些话的资格了。”提姆侧过头，试图更好地判断布鲁斯这番话的意图，布鲁斯却恰到好处地挪开了视线，让他什么也没能看到。但提姆确信他刚刚在布鲁斯的眼中捕捉到了一丝微弱的惆怅。而这让他看起来比任何时候都更加真实。

提姆忍不住勾起了嘴角，接着大声地吸了一口气， “嘿，知道吗，如果你真的感到遗憾，你该试着把这番话亲自告诉迪克。”他憋着那口气，壮着胆子建议道，“或者，也许你需要我先给他传个话？”

布鲁斯的手猛地从他的肩膀上抽了回来，像是他们演练过的紧急撤离一般毫不拖泥带水。“传送射线已经校准完毕，你可以走了。”布鲁斯不自在地命令道，已经重启了他标志性的扑克脸，并且非常干脆地在说完后立刻转过了身。

提姆知道今晚布鲁斯的温情份额已经彻底用完了。但当他被分子重组光线环绕着出现在瞭望塔的大厅里时，他依然在微笑。那一晚非常完美，所有的超级英雄都友好极了。他们的确邀请他加入了游戏之夜。但是他还得赶回去写历史论文，所以他只留下来玩了一局填字游戏。猜猜他的游戏搭档是谁——红色，蓝色，胸口有个Ｓ？

他不明白布鲁斯为什么要抗拒这一切。他并不想一辈子做一个双重人生的蒙面义警，但如果那意味着他能有机会和这些伟大的英雄交往，甚至一起玩桌游？他觉得付出这样一点小代价也无妨。

突然间，提姆意识到了蝙蝠侠为什么会成为蝙蝠侠。他意识到蝙蝠侠和他有着截然不同的取舍。也许蝙蝠侠的确把所有他认为多余的东西深埋心底或是拒之门外。而这个选择同样也验证了他的伟大。

这就是蝙蝠侠。为了能逃避过分亲密的社交活动，他甚至会让自己的少年助手来运送全宇宙最强大的机器——提姆知道这意味着布鲁斯信任他。虽然布鲁斯也许永远不会真的说出口。但他知道。

提姆发现自己开始不再那么担心了。

 

＃＃＃

“他真的这么说了？”迪克透过满嘴的汉堡难以置信地嘟囔道，“我以为他还要再等上至少十年才会对 **你** 说出这句话——至少，等你到了我这个年纪。”他的笑容连半个汉堡都遮不住。提姆翻了翻眼睛。迪克从吸管里吸了一大口奶昔，接着撞了一下他的肩膀，“嘿，瞭望塔之夜过得这么样？”

“好极了。”提姆接过迪克的递来的装满热汤的保温杯，做了个鬼脸：“说真的，你第一次去瞭望塔的时候真的带了一盘饼干？”

“是布鲁斯告诉你的，是不是？”迪克眯起了眼睛，“他还记得这件事？”

“他还在因为你试图讨好除了他之外的人而感到很不爽。”提姆悄声说。和迪克一起在背地里吐槽布鲁斯是种充满负罪感的快感。而且你知道的，那是迪克，所以他们不可能真的说布鲁斯的坏话。他会第一个被迪克从楼顶丢下去。

“我还有什么办法！？”迪克叫了起来，他听起来有点大舌头，大概是被奶昔冻的，“他用了几个星期就得罪了他所有的朋友，我总得想办法帮他做点什么！”

提姆差点被汤呛到。“等等……”他伸出舌头，好让寒冷的夜风缓解一下他被热汤烫到的地方，“你是在说，你做这一切是为了布鲁斯？”

“我还有能有什么其他的理由？”迪克把奶昔也递给了他。提姆吸了一口气，他能看到迪克面具镜片后面朦胧不清的蓝眼睛。它们正忧心忡忡地看着他，似乎担心他真的被烫伤了。“我只是想让他们都知道，布鲁斯并不是那么不近人情。”迪克低声说，把手搭在了他的肩膀上。提姆喝了一口奶昔，被冰得打了个哆嗦。迪克把手臂揽过了他的脖子，似乎想帮他挡住点风寒。“我想让他们看到他是一个多好的人。我想让他们看到我所看到的。”迪克叹了口气，“布鲁斯让我成为了更好的人，提姆。我只是想让他所有的朋友都知道这一点。”

提姆挑起了眉毛。

“布鲁斯认为团队合作低效且毫无意义。很显然最开始的那段时间他和联盟的其他成员磨合得并不愉快。每次从瞭望塔回来他都闷闷不乐。”迪克目视前方，听起来几乎是在自言自语，“我知道他因为固执和傲慢而惹恼过他的几乎每一个队友——我当然知道，因为沃利、多娜、加斯会告诉我。”迪克耸了耸肩，“而且因为我了解布鲁斯。”

“而你是在为他向所有人道歉？”提姆拍了拍迪克的手臂。他发现迪克正垂着头，若有所思地看着自己，这让他感到有点毛骨悚然，当然，是好的那种。

“我不是在替他道歉。”迪克微笑起来，他听上去很快活，声音却有些沙哑，“我只是在告诉他们也许布鲁斯的确不够完美——没错，他偏执，冷漠，有严重的信任问题，而且说话很刻薄——但他是我所见过的世界上最好的人。我想让他们知道布鲁斯会是一个最忠诚的朋友，只要你愿意原谅他偶尔的扫兴和冒犯。”

这番话动人极了。如果他们不是正站在寒风中的楼顶监视着一个随时可能会有非法交易在其中进行的仓库，提姆很可能会跳起来拥抱迪克。迪克看上去很需要一个拥抱。

“但在我踮着脚就对着神奇女侠的耳朵悄悄说布鲁斯有多尊敬她的时候，布鲁斯把我拽走了。”迪克说，叹了口气，“我想他不喜欢看到别人当着他的面说他不知道内容的悄悄话，这会让他抓狂。”

提姆点了点头，并默默把这一条记在了心里。 ** _别当着蝙蝠侠的面和别人说悄悄话。_**

“总之，我想那一晚布鲁斯的确有点生气。因为他找借口让我在蝙蝠洞里干了一整天枯燥无聊的工作，往蝙蝠电脑里录入一些他并不需要的案件记录，或者替他按照字母顺序整理谜语人的所有谜语之类。”迪克挠了挠后脑，皱起了眉，显得有些困惑，“但是等我做完他布置的所有任务之后，他带我去吃了冰淇淋。所以后来我也不确定他是不是在生气了。”

哦。提姆呼出了一口气。他感到有些尴尬，同时又有点紧张。他知道布鲁斯为什么带迪克去吃冰淇淋。

因为布鲁斯以为迪克在担心自己做得不够好。他想让迪克知道无论如何他都会为迪克骄傲——而且他才是那个会给他买冰淇淋的人，所以根本没有必要和别的超级英雄搞得太亲近。

但布鲁斯什么也没告诉迪克。

而且迪克也什么都没告诉过布鲁斯。

“为什么你从没告诉过他？”提姆又喝了一口汤，虽然他已经不再感到冷了，他只是想躲在保温杯后面问出下面这句话：“你为什么不告诉他 **你只是在担心他** ？”

迪克面具上的白色镜片变成了两个措手不及的圆。显然他从没想过这个问题。“那只会让他生气。”他没有血缘关系的兄长思考了一会儿，接着才慢吞吞地说，“他不喜欢别人插手他的事情。”

好吧。提姆又在心里默默记下了一条。 ** _不要插手蝙蝠侠的事情。_** 可他是蝙蝠侠的搭档，不是吗？他攥着保温杯，感到有些焦虑。看来做蝙蝠侠的搭档有时候比他想得还要复杂。

“别那么紧张啦，提宝。”迪克紧紧搂着他的脖子，把他勒得喘不过气来，“相信我，你可以做好的。我知道你行。”提姆挣扎起来，但迪克的手臂像是钢铁铸造的，把他牢牢固定在自己胸前。迪克揉乱了他的头发，在他耳边说着悄悄话。“听我说，提米。我知道，那个大家伙也许看起来又凶又恐怖，而且很可能永远不会对任何人坦诚相待。但是现在是你在负责照看他的后背了。”迪克的声音柔和且坚定，像是在述说一段誓言，“所以，无论如何，无论是在多么微不足道的地方，你都要照顾好他。无论他如何板着脸装作不在乎，你也要替他做到最好。因为这就是你的责任。”

提姆感到自己的眼睛变得湿润，他的鼻腔里涌动着某种酸胀的东西。迪克微笑着松开了手臂，而他搓揉这自己的肩膀，狠狠打了几个喷嚏。

“老天保佑！”迪克大惊小怪地叫了起来，“你还好吧？”

提姆没有听清迪克后面还嘟囔了些什么。突然间他意识到了为什么迪克会成为迪克。为什么迪克会有着几乎无穷无尽的耐心，包容和细致。他突然意识到了迪克为什么会成为那个总在最不理智的时刻站出来劝架的人。他知道了为什么所有人都更愿意听迪克的意见，为什么迪克总能从更理智和温和的角度看问题。

因为他不得不这么做。因为他必须确保蝙蝠侠不会钻牛角尖，也不会因为冲动和什么人陷入一场无意义的争斗。他得确保布鲁斯不会做出让自己后悔的事情。他得确保布鲁斯一直不偏离他们最初约定的那条道路。

也许罗宾和夜翼永远不会成为世界上最伟大的英雄。也许迪克·格雷森永远无法走出蝙蝠侠的影子。但那又怎么样？

“布鲁斯曾经是我永远无法超越或是逃离的噩梦。但现在，我为自己曾经是他的一部分而骄傲。”迪克说，伸出手，戳了一下他胸前的R字标志。原来这才是迪克一直在看着的东西。“你也会的，提姆。”迪克说，“总有一天，你会懂的。”

提姆发现自己开始不再那么焦虑了。

 

###

“哦，那些饼干。”阿尔弗雷德抬起手，拍了拍自己的前额，“当然，那些饼干当然是买来的！”

“你是说，我们吃的所有饼干和甜品都是买来的？”提姆默默地停下了伸向阿尔弗雷德手中那盘饼干的手，“包括你宣称是手工制作的那些？”

“那些是在多瑞斯夫人的手工饼干店采购的。”阿尔弗雷德慢条斯理地说，“我想这样说并不为过。”

“迪克知道这些吗？”提姆压低声音，朝阿尔弗雷德皱起眉，“他知道他带给正义联盟的饼干是买来的吗？”

“他当然知道。”阿尔弗雷德也压低了声音，“而且自从他知道这一点之后——感谢上帝，这个年轻人有着让人无法抗拒的热心和善良——家里的所有甜品都是由他购买的。迪克少爷似乎认为自己更加了解布鲁斯老爷对甜品的口味。并且，是的，他的确更加了解。”

“可是……”提姆挑起眉毛，“他为什么要带一盘买来的饼干去瞭望塔？”

“也许是因为他觉得那是最好的见面礼。”阿尔弗雷德的嘴角露出了一丝柔和的微笑，“至少他是这么告诉我的。他说在他最悲伤和孤独的时候，是这些饼干填饱了他的肚子，让他觉得也许这个世界也没那么糟。而他希望他即将见到的朋友们能和他共享同样的滋味。”阿尔弗雷德摇了摇头，“ _甜食让这个世界变得美好。多吃点总没有错。_ 迪克少爷经常这样说。”

提姆叹了口气。“所以这就是为什么他一直买甜点给布鲁斯？”他也摇了摇头，“上帝，他们到底还有多少没有对彼此坦诚的事情？”

“我知道一件。”阿尔弗雷德低声说，“那是在迪克少爷离开哥谭去哈德森大学读书的时候——那天布鲁斯老爷宣布既然迪克离开了，那么一切都变了。他封闭了蝙蝠洞，命令我和他一起立刻离开韦恩大宅，搬去韦恩基金大厦。而大厦里没有任何食物，于是我去买了一些回来，包括布鲁斯老爷最喜欢的饼干。当迪克少爷负责购买它们的时候，布鲁斯老爷总是吃得比任何人都多。但自从迪克少爷离开之后，布鲁斯老爷再也没有吃过那些饼干。”阿尔弗雷德把手搭在了他的肩膀上，叹了口气，“直到迪克少爷再次回到哥谭的那天。”

“我的上帝，所以迪克才是甜点。”提姆呻吟了一声，“我要现在进去把这件事告诉他！”

阿尔弗雷德微笑着摇了摇头，然后做了一个噤声的手势。

提姆也微笑起来。他弯下腰，在阿尔弗雷德的下方透过门缝向房间里看去。

有那么一会儿，房间里昏暗的光线让他有点晕头转向的。但他很快辨认出了他最在意的东西。布鲁斯正坐在壁炉前的扶手椅上，而迪克站在他的身前。他们并没有看着彼此的方向。布鲁斯凝视着壁炉中橘黄的火焰，而迪克抱着手臂，似乎沉浸在高窗外不断向下坠落的大雪之中。但是提姆能看出迪克的肢体语言像是飞蛾扑火般被布鲁斯牵引着。也许下一秒他们就会像两颗质量巨大的行星般撞击在一起。也许他们永远不会。

“我们还要等多久？”提姆悄声说，“你确定你把我告诉你的事情都告诉布鲁斯了吗？至少我确定我把我知道的所有事情都告诉迪克了。”

“你以为布鲁斯老爷是为了什么把迪克少爷叫回哥谭？”阿尔弗雷德用盘子敲了一下他的脑袋，“耐心点，年轻人，有些伤口需要很长的时间来愈合。”

“但已经过去很久了，不是吗？”提姆嘶嘶地抱怨道，“而且那些伤口其实很蠢，不是吗？他们彼此关心，但是却不停地误会，或者推开彼此。我还能怎么帮他们？”

“作为一个创口贴，提摩西少爷，你该知道你的任务只是等待。”阿尔弗雷德攥住了他的手臂，“愈合是伤口自己的事情。”

好吧。提姆翻了翻眼睛。他只是不想再等下去了。他已经等了足够久了——他的腿都有点发麻了。

但他也不再是那个举着罗宾制服逼问迪克为什么不原谅布鲁斯的小男孩了。他知道怎么用一些更聪明，更温和的方法让他最喜欢的一对搭档重归旧好。

提姆清了清嗓子，想让阿尔弗雷德给他腾点位置，免得他真的失去平衡栽倒在地上。他可不希望布鲁斯和迪克知道他躲在门外偷看他们。但就在他即将出声的那一刻，布鲁斯的声音从门的另一侧传来，在他的耳边沉闷地震动。“迪克。”布鲁斯说，撑住扶手，从椅子上站了起来，“我……”

下一秒，迪克转了过头，而布鲁斯笨拙地展开了手臂。

他们拥抱在了一起。

“感谢上帝。”阿尔弗雷德说，“现在一切都恢复正常了。”

 

Fin.

 


End file.
